Merecedor de tu amor
by Yukii
Summary: ... nadie es merecedor de Kurama y su amor. Autora: Aznstarangel [YAOI: Kurama&Hiei]


HOLA! MI NOMBRE ES Yukii ^_^ 

SOLO DECIR QUE ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.  
  
ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
**MERECEDOR DE TU AMOR**  
  
(Deserving of Your Love)  
  
AUTORA: aznstarangel  
  
(Animefan720@aol.com)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Te quiero..."  
  
Esas palabras fueron repetidas en mi mente e hicieron eco dentro de las profundidades de mi alma. Ellas resonaron una y otra vez amenazando con consumirme en su significado.  
  
"Te quiero..."  
  
Fueron dichas otra vez y cubrí mi cabeza con mis manos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo, el niño prohibido, el maestro del Kokuryuuha, temería dos simples palabras?  
  
"Te quiero..."  
  
¡Maldito él y sus emociones humanas! Maldito su bondadoso corazón y su espíritu que me atrajo a él. Su atractiva belleza que ha capturado muchos otros en sus garras. Incluso en su frágil forma humana, todavía llama la atención de muchos humanos y demonios por igual. Hn. Kurama... todavía te desean y todavía te esperan. Pero tú viniste y me confesaste que me querías... ¿Por qué?  
  
Consideré sus sentimientos hacia mí durante un tiempo. Su mano siempre me ha curado, su suave voz me ha consolado y me ha aconsejado en muchas ocasiones, aunque no la he escuchado la mayoría de veces. Había sentido una especie de señal por su parte de querer ser algo más que amigos, pero nunca esperé que actuara de este modo. El hecho de que él hubiera sido un youko en su vida anterior apartó de mi mente cualquier pensamiento de que él estuviera dispuesto a comprometerse con una única persona.  
  
"Te quiero..."  
  
Y él cambió esa impresión con dos palabras...  
  
"Te quiero..."  
  
Había escuchado estas palabras del bello kitsune antes, aunque no conscientemente; después de unas de esas misiones. En la que todos fuimos gravemente heridos. Incluso el hábil youko tuvo su ración de cortes y golpes. ¿Y qué me pasó a mi?  
  
Le golpeé de lleno con mi youki y luego utilicé la fuerza que me quedaba para destruirlo con el Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu Ha (Dragón de Llamas Negras). Ese ataque hizo que perdiera la conciencia y cuando me desperté estaba el la cama del zorro (fox), me vendaba el brazo derecho y cubría mi Jagan.  
  
_~* 1º FLASHBACK *~_  
  
Lentamente, abrí los ojos. Una masa borrosa de color carmesí fue lo que mis ojos vieron primero. Luego mi visión se aclaró, era Kurama, su mirada estaba alejada de mí y miraba por la ventana. Vi su reflejo en el limpio cristal, mirándolo vi cómo dos lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara de porcelana de sus ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el kitsune estaba hablando. Sus finos, pálidos labios se movían ligeramente y a mis oídos no les costó adaptarse a la quietud de su voz. Supongo que pensaba que estaba dormido aún porque el youko hablaba de mí.  
  
"¿Por qué te haces daño a propósito? ¿Te es tan necesario ser tan violento? ¿Por qué haces que me preocupe tanto? ¿Quieres que sufra en este mundo sin ti? ¿No te das cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿No se puede decir que... te quiero...?"  
  
Las dos últimas palabras fueron susurradas, pero aún así las oí. Todavía las oigo. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras los suyos hacían lo contrario. Sus ojos se cerraron permitiendo que las lágrimas que estaban bajo sus párpados corrieran por sus mejillas.  
  
Probablemente sintiendo que iba a despertar, Kurama empezó a dar vueltas. Rápidamente cerré mis ojos y me hice el dormido cuando sus bellos ojos verdes me miraron. Intenté volverme a dormir y decidí que lo que él había dicho no me concernía. Seguramente fue sólo un error, algo que no comprendí. Además, él no dijo exactamente mi nombre. Debía estar hablando de otra persona.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón se tambaleó ante este último pensamiento.  
  
_~* FINAL FLASHBACK *~_  
  
"¡Maldita sea!" - grité a la vez que golpeaba el tronco del árbol donde me encontraba.  
  
Deseaba creer que sólo había oído cosas. Deseaba creer que lo que él dijo sólo fuera una alucinación, una ilusión de mi mente inconsciente. Pero no... el zorro tenía que ir y confirmar mis temores, mi odio, mi deseo...  
  
_~* 2º FLASHBACK *~_  
  
"Hiei, ¿cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Qué pregunta más estúpida. El palurdo, Kuwabara, se acababa de casar con Yukina. ¿Cómo se pensaba que me sentía? Estaba a punto de tirar de un puñetazo una pared. Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido por la mirada de felicidad que tenía Yukina.  
  
En lugar de eso sólo prendí fuego a mi taza.  
  
"¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?"  
  
Kurama parpadeó un par de veces y entonces me dijo que le siguiera afuera, al patio que había frente del templo de Genkai. No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, le sigo. Además, necesitaba alejarme de Yukina y ese estúpido. No soportaba la idea que el idiota iba a alejar Yukina de mí.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
La voz de Kurama me arrastró fuera de mis pensamientos, de vuelta a la realidad. Vi que estábamos bajo un sakura (cerezo), sus pétalos volaban a causa de un ligero viento haciendo que cayesen alrededor nuestro. Puede que estuviese planeado por el astuto kitsune o puede que fuese pura casualidad, de cualquier forma le hacía verse...  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
Por segunda vez, la voz de Kurama me alejó de mi ensueño. Él pasó una mano a través de su pelo, el flexible cabello voló entre sus largos dedos. Él se acercó hasta que estuvimos uno al lado del otro. No lo consideré extraño al principio. Quiero decir, éramos muy buenos amigos y estábamos el uno al lado del otro muchas veces. Así que no di importancia a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos... hasta que estuvieron aún más cerca.  
  
Me encontré mirando fijamente sus profundos ojos verdes, con su dedo bajo mi barbilla.  
  
"Kurama, ¿qué...?"  
  
Callé cuando sentí sus labios tocar los míos.  
  
Al principio, no hice nada, congelado en el lugar e incapaz de moverme, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Kurama me estaba besando. Sus labios se movían deseosos y no me dejaban salir de mi asombro. No podía asimilar todas esas emociones. No quería comprender lo que me intentaba decir a través de ese beso.  
  
Esperando que todo eso fuese un error me alejé del kitsune. Las emociones que me transmitía a través del beso no eran correctas. No eran reales, no podían serlo. No podía abandonarme a los estúpidos sentimientos de los ningen. Eran un signo de debilidad. Esperando que no viera la pequeña brecha en mi barrera, puse otra pared alrededor de mi corazón y miré a Kurama directamente a los ojos.  
  
"Hiei... yo..."  
  
"¿Qué demonios fue eso Kurama?"  
  
Vi cómo sus ojos se abrían y el dolor los llenaba.  
  
"Hiei... yo... yo..."  
  
"¿Tú qué Kurama? ¿Qué?" - estaba impaciente. Quería saber qué le había pasado por la cabeza al estúpido kitsune para haber tenido el atrevimiento de besarme.  
  
"Yo..."  
  
"¡SUÉLTALO YA, KURAMA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?"  
  
"¡¡¡TE QUIERO A TI!!!" - estalló él.  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo debido a su declaración. No... él no podía... él... no dijo eso...  
  
"Te quiero a ti, Hiei" - su voz era un susurro - "Yo... yo te quiero."  
  
No podía asimilar todas esas emociones, todos estos sentimientos que ahora inundaban mi corazón. Así que, como último recurso, huí.  
  
_~* FINAL FLASHBACK *~_  
  
"¡Maldito sea ese estúpido! ¿Por qué no lo podía dejar como estaba? Cuando éramos tan sólo amigos y nada más. Ese idiota, removiendo emociones en mí que creía haber olvidado hace tiempo. No habían estado dentro de mí desde el día en que las koorime me arrojaron fuera de la isla flotante por ser el resultado de la relación entre una mujer y un hombre, por ser un mal presagio, un tabú para demonios y humanos por igual.  
  
Sin embargo, un youko, uno de los más deseados como compañero, vino a mí y me dijo que me quería.  
  
Pensé en esto último. Un youko, el infame Youko Kurama nada menos, me había escogido a mí como a quién entregaría su corazón. Hn, ese kitsune realmente es un tonto, ¿no sabe que no tiene ningún sentido quererme? ¿Que no puedo estar cerca de nadie que me importe por quien soy, a causa de todo lo que hay detrás de mí?  
  
Ese estúpido zorro.  
  
Me encontré en el árbol que había cerca de la ventana de Kurama. Su espalda girada hacia mí, podía ver los reflejos de su pelo carmesí, mientras la luz del sol llegaba a los cabellos sedosos haciéndolos brillar. Sus hombros temblaban intentando parar las lágrimas que caían por sus impecables mejillas. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su declaración y todavía estaba herido.  
  
¿Tanto significo para él?  
  
Me fui antes de ceder a la voz que me decía que fuese allí y lo consolase; la voz que me decía que lo abrazase y luego lo besase apasionadamente para así acallar mis sentimientos. Pero no...  
  
No puedo negar por más tiempo el hecho de que no siento nada por el seductor youko. Pero ¿quién soy yo para tomar el corazón de alguien tan preciado? ¿Tan deseado en los tres mundos? No soy nadie. Comparado con los innumerables amantes que él ha tenido, soy menos que una mancha de polvo, soplada lejos por el viento, para nunca ser encontrado otra vez.  
  
Él encontrará a otra persona. Con su inteligencia, destreza y belleza, encontrará a otro más digno de él que yo. No corromperé lo que no me merezco, no estaré cerca para ver quien lo será.  
  
Nadie se merece a Kurama ni su amor.  
  
Nadie.  
  
Y menos yo.  
  
~* FIN *~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Qué tal? Espero que bien. Si veis algo que no queda bien siempre me podéis escribir o dejar un review. Es el primer fanfic que traduzco (con algo de ayuda, a esas personas ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!).  
  
Mi dirección: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es  
  
PD: Hay segunda parte, pero tendréis que esperar a que acabe la traducción para ver cómo acaba. ;) 


End file.
